Life and Love: Hetalia 100 theme challenge
by 2olluxampora
Summary: A 100 theme challenge told in poems, focusing on lots of characters. Various pairings- straight, yaoi and possibly some yuri. Rated T because I'm paranoid and these may/probably will touch on dark themes.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**This chapter is Canada-centric, with some one-sided Canada X Ukraine.**

* * *

><p>Introduce me<p>

To all of the nations

Who don't see me

Or simply

Mistake me for

My brother

I am

The forgettable one

America's brother

Canadia

Who?

The one who isn't there

Invisible

Even my own pet

Doesn't

Know me

I'm so angry

Sometimes

Just knowing

That I am

Nobody

The one who Russia

Sits on

The one with the pet polar bear

The one who looks like

America

Wait, that _isn't _America

Right?

Ever considered it might

Hurt

Being forgotten so often?

By my own brother

That just maybe

I want

To be known

For _me?_

Not the one

France raised

Or America's

Brother

Or that guy who I might

Be hallucinating

And I wish that

Ukraine knew who I was

She is so pretty

I find it strange

She's not taken

Just because

She cries

Why are we so

Misunderstood?

Could you please

Find someone

Who sees and doesn't judge

And then

Could you

Introduce me?


	2. Love

**Love:**

**Main Character-Switzerland**

**Pairing/s-Switzerland X Liechtenstein**

* * *

><p>the life of a neutral country<p>

is really quite complicated

I sometimes find

that it's hard

staying out of conflict

because honestly

there are very few people in

my life that aren't total idiots

and there are

other factors

or should I say

another factor

my adopted sister

Liechtenstein

my love

Lili

someone who

doesn't know

me

may ask

what the problem is

my problem

is that these two girls

are one and the same

I tried to stay neutral

I really did

but her blonde hair

and her greenish eyes

are just so adorable

and she is just so perfect

in every way

but she just makes my

life so

complicated

she is so

sweet

innocent

pure

try so hard

to resist

but ohhhh

I just

can't

I wonder about

how her lips

would feel on

mine

and every time

she touches my hand,face

gives me a

hug

I know

deep inside of me

that this innocent

and not so innocent longing

fleeting touches, glances

this is love


	3. Light

**Character: Germany**

**Pairing: GerIta**

**Sorry so short! **

being a nation is different

than being human

we can never stay pure

we are tainted by

the people we kill

the wars we wage

endless years of being

but somehow a few

have remained seemingly

untouched

Switzerland's little sister

and Italy

he is so sweet and

a bit of a handful

but that's why

I love him

he's like light in the dark

so deeply good among the bad

he is mine

and I will protect him

my nightlight


	4. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

tylee4ever


	5. Dark

**Dark**

**Main Character: Belarus**

**Pairing: BelaRus**

* * *

><p>I'm not good<p>

I've never pretended to be

I love my brother

Ivan is the only one I would

Be with

We are both so dark

Knives, pipe, vodka

Siblings numbing themselves

To the cold world

It's getting darker and I'm

So scared

And that's why I'm in an ally in Moscow

Making out

With my older brother

So that maybe I'll feel okay


	6. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

Main Character: Hungary

Pairing: Austria X Hungary

* * *

><p>I feel so alone<p>

Watching guys hit on you

Although that amuses me

I need to stop my nosebleed

And I know we're divorced

Gone our separate ways

Still friends

Just friends

I need comfort

I need love

I need you back

I can't promise I'll stop with dojinshis and yaoi

That's part of who I am

But you were my first love

Well, no, you were the second

But the first one that mattered

Prussia was just a schoolgirl crush

Back when I thought I was a boy

For years I felt so empty

Hiding it with laughing and gay guys making out

I got a picture of Spain and Romano, you know

Everybody is in love with someone happily

Everyone but me

So unrequited

Perfectly torturous

Watching them touch you

Like you're just another body

You are beautiful

Dirty perverted scum

Fingers tighten around the handle of my frying pan

As I slam it into France's head

Good. That knocked him out.  
>Really Austria,<br>I'm just seeking solace

In you


	7. Break Away

**Main Character: America**

* * *

><strong>Pairing: USUK<strong>

Hey, Iggy, I want you to know

That I really miss you

But I don't miss your food

And I needed my independence

To learn what it was like

On my own

And it really hurts me

When you flirt with France

Seriously, dude!

I just wanna be your hero

Knight in shining armor

Don't wanna break away

Don't let your feelings change

You're the one for me

And I'm the one for you

I guess what I'm trying to say

Is I don't wanna

Let our relationship

Break away


End file.
